


An old friend

by BlackAngel27



Series: Miraculous AU´s [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family History, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marichat, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Sister of Adrien, gabenath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: On a rainy day a young, blonde girl with sharp green eye appears in Adrien's Class, she is a Student from a German University but something remembers Adrien at a Time, long ago.The blonde women will escort his class and, without that he noticed, she moved more in his life that he would have ever expect. Everything is going to  collaps at a lesson in the agreste Mansion and at Marinettes Room. Everything will change  but not just for Adrien, as well for Chat Noir and Ladybug. Gabriel must find a way so the girl will forgive him and Nathalie has to deal with her motherly feelings for the girl.[Plays before Miracle Queen (Some Scenes play in the fight against Hawkmoth)]





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The clock was ringing 12 times while Lydia walked throughthe campus of the University of Berlin. The sky was clear, there were just a few lonely clouds wandering around and the sun was high, bathing everything, and her, in light. The sun seemed brighter than normal and even the singing of the birds seemed louder.

Her blonde, loose hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and made a great contrast with the black fabric of her tailleur. Her heels clicked on the asphalted street every time her feet touched the ground while she walked towards the big, brown building which had been her school for the last year. She arrived at the five small steps from where a sign that read “Universität für Mode Berlin” could be seen over the big, wooden door She opened the door and went in the light hallway.

The white walls were decorated with grey and black geometrical shapes on both walls stood lockers, some decorated with stickers and designs ideas, some others empty and grey. It was the middle of a lesson so no one was outside of the classrooms.

The only people Lydia saw was a bunch of 1st-year girls who were giggling about a design one of them held in her hands,but as soon as they saw Lydia, they stopped giggling and rushed in one of the girls restrooms. Lydia was just shook her head: she didn’t understand them.

Today was her last day in Berlin for a few months. She just went back to the University to give her professor some last files and designs. She was the only student in her class with the grades and the skill to make an exchange time in the city of fashion and she got an eye for the whole fashion and design things

With a neutral face, she walked over the light hallway and ended in front of a wooden door, on the right side of the hallway on the second floor, with a milk white window in the middle. Seriousness she knocked the door, and her black and white heart-shaped painted fingernails resounded lightly against it. After she heard a loud "Come in" she opened the door, the files in front of her chest.

She was bored of the room, and not even pictures were hung on the walls for theory classes. Nothing was there, the walls were simply grey She went a few steps inside, and ended a meter in away from the professor's desk, and the brown-haired man looked up.

"Lydia." he greeted the blonde girl, a smile gracing his lips ”Professor Schröder. " she replied mirroring his smile. The man was nice, he always listened to her ideas and was ready to help her with her flashes of inspirations

"I'm here to give you my Designs before I leave.” the girl informed the man with a formal tone and handed the black folders in his direction.

He took the papers, opened them and looked at them for a short moment, his blue eyes shined lightly and he smiled.

"Okay, thank you very much." he thanked her, and then stood up. Thanks to her high heels they were on the same eye level and she saw that his eyes rushed over her face. "You are leaving today, right?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, I am." she sighed "But I'm sure I will learn a lot!" she added quickly ,a small smile on her lips.

The man chuckled lightly. "Why don’t you stay for a bit longer? My next class will be new first years and they could learn a lot from you... You are really remarkable at designing clothes." he added then with a smile. his words made her heart clench painfully.

"I'm sorry, but I already have to leave..." she said after she threw a gaze to the small clock on her wrist.

"Sure." the man said and smiled, "Take care of yourself."

With that, he pulled her in a quick hug, and after a few seconds they separated again. She nodded lightly and without looking back , she left the room and, after a few more minutes, she left the campus.

"Paris be prepared!" she whispered with a smile while she went in her black car and drove down the highway. She was excited to be back home for one more time once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: 

Marinette sat in her classroom. The sky that day was full of clouds and sometimes some droplets of rain hit the big window. The atmosphere of the class was depressing. Marinette sketched some designs in her little sketchpad while Madame Bustier , her young teacher, explained something about Biology. Marinette just heard the words “Animals” and “Sense of Survival”, but there was nothing that sounded interesting enough to catch her attention. Her mind was drifting away to the blonde boy in front of her: Adrien listened carefully to every word the young woman in front of the class spoke. She couldn't see his full face, but her heart was beating hard anyway and her cheeks were turning red while she imagined him kissing her. She sighed heavily and calmed her heartbeat down then Marinette laid her pen down, folded her hands on the table.   
The clock in the class was ticking, the rain was splashing on the window and Marinette had lost herself in her thoughts, and she had lost every sense of time. She had also not noticed that madame Bustier had ended the Biology lesson and had asked all the students to put their stuff away. A few minutes later, all the desks were empty and all students sat straight on their bench, except Marinette   
“Mari.” with that Alya, Marinette's brown haired best friend, poked her in the shoulder. The young black haired girl, was a bit surprised at the voice of her friend, sat herself up and looked at her friend.  
“Yes?” she replied a bit too loud, and sure enough even Madame Bustier turned towards her.   
The women smiled lovely and gently said “Marinette, please, empty your desk. We are expecting a guest at 11 am.”   
Marinette nodded, put her things in her bag and looked at the clock she could read with a bit of concentration“10:58am” . Chloe looked harshly at the girl and then she turned away and talked to Sabrina again.   
”Feel free to speak.” said Madame Bustier while leaned on her desk, and, before her last word escaped her lips, the class started to talk, and she smiled lovely at the children.   
Marinette looked confusedly at Alya. ”Who is visiting us?” she asked with a low voice and then shot a gaze at Adrien, who was laughing for a joke Nino said. Immediately she started to giggle as well.   
“I don’t know Madame Bustier just said-” Alya began, but was interrupted when at 11 o’clock, the bell rang and the classroom doors opened.   
A young woman entered the room. Her hair was so long that it reached her waist even though it was pulled in a tight ponytail and she wore a black tailleur with a white shirt underneath and high black heels. She looked like an assistant or a secretary. Her face was grave and her grass green eyes looked a bit stern but she didn’t pay attention to the children, and instead she walked towards Madame Bustier. The teacher seemed a bit surprised by the young woman.   
”I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson, Madame Bustier. My name is Lydia Bonnet, I think you have been informed about my arrival?” The voice of the blonde woman was low, but every word was crystal clear and even Nathaniel in the last row could hear everything. She stood there, her hands folded behind her back, and she looked gracefully and even a bit sublime.   
The whole class had fallen in silence, even Chloe had closed her mouth and looked at the woman curiosity. The teacher needed a few seconds before she opened her mouth ”Yes I was informed about yourarrival.” Now the older woman was back in her element, “Please listen to me. This is Lydia, she will observe you and will take some notes for her university projects for the next 3 months. Do you want to introduce yourself?” Madame Bustier asked politely, and the blonde-haired woman nodded.  
” It's nice to meet you all. My name is Lydia Bonnet and I’m a student from Germany.I’m doing an scholastic exchange here in France. Like Madame Bustier already said, I will be here in your school for a few weeks, not as a student. I have a research to do, and your headmaster gave me the okay to do it. Basically I'll be taking notes about how your way of clothing is influenced by external and emotional facts and events, and before some of you can protest, your parents already said yes.” she said, her voice sounding a bit friendlier now, and Marinette thought she had seen an amused smile on her lips .  
“Have you got any questions for Lydia?” the teacher asked the class. Immediately Adrien raised his arm, “I two two questions,” he said friendly and then looked at Lydia, who nodded and gestured for him to continue. “How old are you and what are you studying?”   
Madame Bustier started to warn the boy of his words ”Adrien you didn’t-” but Lydia interrupt her without even looking at the teacher, her green eyes we’re focused at Adrien ”I'm 22 and I'm studying design and fashion.” now she got all of Marinette’s attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:   
Marinette looked at the young, blonde woman in front of the class. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind, a few questions for the young woman but she hadn´t opened her mouth. The charisma of the blonde woman stopped her, she did not seem to be someone who particularly cared for children.   
Marinette observed the girl for a few more moments, she seemed beautiful, and somehow the woman looked similar to Adrien. 

A few minutes passed and no one talked, all students looked at the young woman who stood next to her teacher and the two women at the front observed the students, Madame Bustier smiled at the children while Lydia looked neutral at the children.

The lesson ended with the ringing of the bell, yet no one stood up to leave. The class remained in their seats, and not even Chloe made any move to leave or speak  
Madame Bustier looked a bit curious at her students, but instead of asking them she looked at Lydia and started to talk with the student.   
"The students have their work and design lessons now. They have two lessons per week and learn basic skills such as sewing and other aspects of housework. I believe they are currently learning basic design at the moment. That should be interesting, right?" she asked friendly.   
"It does, I would appreciate if I may escort the students to this lesson" Lydia answered in a low but clear voice. "Good," with that the Teacher looked at her students again 

"Marinette? Could you show Lydia where your next lesson is, please?" the teacher asked the young girl, who looked a bit surprised but nodded quickly. "Good" with this word of the red-headed teacher the first students stood up and left the room. Marinette and Adrien were the last students, both stood in front of Lydia. 

The blonde woman observed the two children with a critical look and it seemed like she would make some notes in her mind.   
Marinette and Adrien fell in silence and looked at Lydia, it took a few more seconds before she smiled lightly at the kids ”Please after you, I will follow you” with that she pointed lightly at the door. 

Marinette looked at Adrien who was smiling and walked towards the door and pointed the two women to follow him. Marinette and Lydia followed the blonde boy, they walked next to each other and Marinette noticed how tall Lydia was but she thought that it was just because of the high heels which made a light sound with every step the older one made. It took them a few minutes to reach the classroom on the other side of the building. 

"Lydia had pulled a small tablet out of her bag and had begun writing notes. Her fingers rushed over the screens, forming the words in swift motions. Marinette spotted a few sketches of dresses whilst Lydia slid through her pictures, adding them to her notes"Marinette wanted to ask the young woman about them but before she could open her mouth they reached their classroom "Thanks for the walk" Lydia said without looking up and she vanished on one of the chairs in the back of the room. 

Lydia had written a few paragraphs over the two young students that were her company for the last minutes. They were both silent but she felt their relationship and she was glad that the young boy had found some friends and a good company. With a sigh, she added a few details to one of her sketches. She wasn´t listening to the teacher at the front of the class. When she lifted her gaze, the teachers were working on some pieces of fabric, they were all trying to sew a few easy, straight lines. 

Marinette, the young girl that had shown her the way seemed eased at this practice but Adrien and his friend with the glasses seemed to struggle at this. With a sigh, she stood up and went through the room to the boys, everyone was staring at her and the class went silence. 

” May I?” she asked gently while she stood in front of the two children. With a quiet nod, Adrien gave her the needle


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longing Delay but I will continue my work from now on at this piece^^   
Have fun while reading!

Chapter 4:   
Lydia started to sew the line in a smooth motion "You have to look at the stitches you did before, so you won't get out of the rythmus" while she explained this she made an imaginary line over the fabric that was a perfectly straight line from one corner to another. "Always think about the imaginary line you drew in your head," she said in a soft but clear voice and gave the needle back to Adrien's friend with the glasses. 

Without another gaze, the young women turned around and went to another table to show Juleka and Rose the same option to make their sewing lines clearer. 

"Dude, this woman is awesome!" Nino said while he started to sew with the procedure that Lydia gave him and with a few more stitches the line was completely straight. 

Adrien looked after the young women, somehow he remembered her at someone, someone familiar to him but this woman was completely different, she was so serious and stern, even though his Sister has got short hair and wore black glasses and she would never wear those clothes. With a shake of his head, he cleared his thoughts and started to keep on sewing. 

The hour went faster to an end than ever before, at the end of the lesson every one got a clear sewing line, even Max and Kim, something Adrien could have never imagined. The teacher ended the lesson with the words "Thanks to our guest, you all did a great job!" with that the first students left the class. 

Marinette made her way to the older student who was sitting in the back of the class again and was drawing something on her tablet, it was a picture of their class. Everyone was smiling and seemed to be happy and they were all working on some dresses that stood in front of them, every design seemed to fit their personality. 

Max dress was decorated with gaming symbols, Alyas dress got a few camera symbols, Nathaniels Dress was impressive and she was able to recognize the art pieces in this one. The young student was able to catch a short look at her dress, a wide dress, it was a simple one but remarkable anyway, it got her symbol on the chest and got some dark details. Marinette found this design breathtaking even if it was just a sketch without colors and just made with one kind of pen. 

"How can I help you?" Lydia asked while she was adding some shadow to Marinette's dress and then looked up to the girl, she lay her pen on her tablet and looked with a neutral look at the student. Marinette lost her words for a moment before she took a breath and started to speak pretty fast "Would you take a look at my designs?" the words were so fast that it took Lydia a few moments to understand them, but then a small, amused smile appeared on her lips "You want me to look over your Designs?"

Without a Word, Marinette nodded and took a few papers out of her bag. On every paper was a sketch of a different dress, some a just a simple summer dress some others were way more complicated more formal ball dresses. All sketches were colored and decorated with beautiful ladies that wore those dresses. 

Lydia took the sketches and looked at every single one for a short moment, a small smile on her lips "Do you got needle and strings at home?" she asked Marinette while she put the papers carefully in her bag "I have some yes" Marinette answered in a Small Voice, she observed the older women who seem so gracefully at every movement. "And a tailor bust?" now Lydia sounded interested and she stood up, again her heels made a light sound. "I own one yes" Marinette looked at the face of the women, she seemed amused and proud at the same time. 

"good. Could you write me down your Adress? I will bring you the sketches and fabric so we can work together on the dresses" Lydia explained calm and hold her pad and the pen towards Marinette, who took the pad and wrote her address, with a slightly shaking hand, down on a white screen. "Thanks," Lydia said with a smile and took the pad back "I will see you then" with that the young woman left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:   
The next days were some quite ones, no Akuma attacks or bigger problems something that Marinette appreciate. Lydia wasn't in the classes anymore, Marinette had just seen her a few times when she walked over the hallways of the school. 

Marinette had given her designs to Lydia two weeks ago when Madame Bustier started a school project. "You have to do a video project, one video per group. We will work in pairings. Nino, Alya you will work together, Chloe and Sabrina. Marinette, you will work with Adrien" 

Marinette chocked on her drink when she heard those words. "Look like we got in a team" Adrien had chuckled when he had turned around to her. Marinette had started to blush and had just smiled shyly. 

That how Marinette ended together with Adrien on her bedroom floor while he was browsing through a sketchbook of her. "Marinette, those designs are awesome!" Adrien praised her designs already a thousand times and every single time small butterflies rushed through her stomach and her cheeks started to get redder every time. 

Lydia walked over the beautiful, quiet streets of Pairs. The sun was shining and not a single cloud was in the sky. She entered the small bakery that was at the address that Marinette had given the young women. 

Immediately the smell of sweets and candies reached her nose. It was a nice temperature in the small shop and it was lovely decorated. She stepped to the end of the room, her head always lifted and again there were those small noises her heels made with her steps. 

She reached the counter and, just as she would have called, a tiny woman appears. She looked a bit Chinese, dark blue hair, grey eyes and a lovely smile on her lips. It was a habit of her to set a neutral face on, pushed her shoulders back and put her hands behind her back while her brown bag lay on the side of her body. 

"Hello Madame" she greeted the older women with a formal voice. The dark-haired woman seemed a bit surprised but there was this lovely and warmhearted smile again. "Hello Mademoiselle, how can i help you?" Lydia noticed the similarities between Marinette and the lovely woman in front of her, maybe she was Marinette's mother? before she could finish her thought she answered the question of the women, she didn't want to be impolite.

"My name is Lydia Bonnet, I'm working in Marinette school. She asked me to check some of her designs what I did and I wanted to give them back to her" Lydia explained with a small but formal smile. "Oh, you are Lydia, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sabine. Marinette already told us a lot about you. You can go upstairs, she is in her room" the Woman explained and pointed at the stairs behind her. 

Lydia was surprised, this woman was so polite and kind to her without any reason. She was used to formal speeches and people but this woman was so different, so warm. It shot a wave of a warm feeling through Lydias Body, she just knew this feeling from her past. It took her a few seconds to react "That's really friendly of you" she said with a smile, an honest smile. She was walking towards the stairs and slowly, escorted by the klicks of her heels, she climbed up the stairs and ended in a small, charming apartment. 

She looked around and saw some wooden stairs that went one more floor up. She heard the soft chuckles of a young girl from above and the pink walls told her that this was the room of a young girl. So she climbed up the stairs and was now with the half of her body in the room of the girl where Marinette sat on the floor, she couldn't see the whole room but saw some sketchbooks lay around Marinette.

"Lydia!" Marinette said excitedly when she was the young woman, the blonde hair braided in a beautiful plait and a stiff smile on her lips. "Hello, Marinette. I got your designs, some fabric. I thought that maybe you would like to work on them" with that she climbed the last stairs and now she stood in the room. She noticed how lovely everything was decorated, this room looked so personal, her room never looked like this. 

"Of course!" Marinette sounded excited. Lydia smiled a bit and stepped closer while she pulled the designs out of her bag, she lifted her gaze and noticed some movement next to her. Immediately she spun to the movement ready to defend herself but she stopped when she saw some blonde hair, those green eyes that looked at her with this spark of life and energy, those lips that were curled in this lovely smile.

Her Breath stopped for a short moment.   
She was finally able to see her sense of life again. 

Her younger Brother Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this Chapter! Im still struggling a bit but I try my best!   
Dont forget a Kudo or a Command!


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia studied Adrien for a few moments before she started to speak "Hello Adrien, I'm sorry i didn't notice you" she said in the most polite way she could. 

How much she missed this boy, his laughter and his green eyes that glanced at her with this sparkling of joy and hope he always owned. She had left him a long time ago and she was certain that he wasn´t capable to identify her. She had changed too much. Her hair, her behavior, and her personality, in general, had changed too much. 

"Oh, its fine, Lydia. You want to work with Marinette?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his Voice. Lydia looked at the girl on the left side of the boy who was just smiling at the blonde-haired boy. "I would like to, but you could help us if you want" she suggested, at this sentence, the boy smiled wide. 

Lydia stepped to a small free space on the floor and sank on her knees. She took her bag and started to take out fabrics, Marinette's Designs, her own Tablet, and some needles and strings. "This should be enough for the beginning" with that she lifted her gaze to the teenagers. "What?" she asked a bit amused while the two young children looked at her curios. 

"Oh... nothing" so Adrien sat on the right side of Lydia and Marinette on the left side. They sat on the floor while Lydia took one special sketch of Marinette "So we will make this one, it's pretty easy but it will look good anyway" she said with a small smile and took a sketch which showed a short blue dress, without straps and some jewels on the skirt. Marinette drew this a long time ago but she had never really thought that she would look in this dress but she trusted Lydia. 

"We will change the fabric to a lighter blue so it harmonizes better with your skin color" with that she pulled out a light blue fabric, there were already some shapes drawn on the fabric. "I took myself the right to already sketch them, Im pretty sure they will suit so" she gave the fabric to Adrien and a scissor "Could you cut them out?" She asked with a small smile. All the behavior of the time ago was gone, now she was friendly, yes maybe even kind, she was smiling and they all fell in some nice talking mood. Lydia and Marinette were talking about some sewing methods while Adrien tried to cut out the shapes, they giggled together and made some jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back and alive! I hoped you liked this chapter!  
Please write me a review so I know that im not alone anymore ^^


End file.
